familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela
Angela was head of the Shipping Department of the Pawtucket Brewery and the supervisor of Peter Griffin, Stella, and Opie. She is voiced by Carrie Fisher. She liked Opie far better than Peter and treats Peter very coldly. She apparently likes Soundwave as well, as seen in "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" where he is promoted to Opie's old position. Having "asked around the office" and found out she liked animals, Peter tries in vain to suck up to her by organizing a cock fight in her house. This however backfires as the two birds have killed each other in a bloody carnage destroying Angela's living room and further infuriating Angela. In "Peter-assment", after Peter refused to have sex with her, she tried to kill herself by turning on her car in her garage and sitting in the car. After Peter rescued her, it was revealed that she hasn't dated anyone in 10 years. Feeling bad for her, Peter disguised himself as a stereotypical 1920s New York billionaire, and had sex with her. But, it is revealed that Angela knew all along that it was Peter even though he was really using Mort Goldman. It is also revealed that Angela has aggressive gingivitis. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", Angela is the ring girl at Lois' fight with Deirdre Jackson. The crowd start showing displeasure, and start to boo, as her fat is rolling over the sides of the bikini she is wearing. She yells at the audience to 'shut up', because, according to her, 'this took a lot of courage'. In It's A Trap!, Angela portrayed Mon Mothma. Angela's voice actress, Carrie Fisher, portrayed Princess Leia in the film which the special parodies, as well as the two films that precede it, making her the second to play two Star Wars characters on Family Guy. Peter quits working at the brewery after winning the lottery in "Lottery Fever", leaving a big pile of poo on Angela's desk. In "Friends of Peter G", a drunken Peter is shown having sex with Angela in a restroom stall in a flashback from Death. In "Road to the North Pole" she asks Santa Claus for spermicidal foam. Angela has sex with Chip, Peter's vestigial twin in "Vestigial Peter". Peter glumly notes that he can taste what Chip eats. Angela promotes Peter to forklift driver in "Peter Problems", but fires him when he gets drunk attempting to chug an entire vat of beer and wrecks a meeting. Quagmire tries to convince her to give Peter his job back and she relents when Peter presents her with coupons for a rehire and a hug. To get out of work in "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", Peter reveals his secret is to hold the phone up to Who’s the Boss? while calling Angela. She appears dressed as Opie in "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. In "Pawtucket Pete", Angela died by swimming too soon after eating according to Peter's eulogy. When Peter tries to come up with people who could go on Quagmire's camping trip other than himself in "No Giggity, No Doubt", he summons everyone from Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show. He finds this also includes the ghosts of Angela and Mayor Adam West. But when Muriel Goldman's ghost appears, Mayor West shoves her aside. Episode Appearances *FG413 "Jungle Love" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" (mentioned) *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG910 "Friends of Peter G" *FG913 "Trading Places" *FG918 It's A Trap! (as Mon Mothma) *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1011 "The Blind Side" *FG1021 "Tea Peter" *FG1202 "Vestigial Peter" *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1207 "In Harmony's Way" *FG1209 "Peter Problems" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" (in fairy tale) *FG1212 "Mom's the Word" *FG1215 "Secondhand Spoke" *FG1217 "The Most Interesting Man in the World" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *FG1415 "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *FG1420 "Road to India" *FG1508 "Carter and Tricia" *FG1517 "Peter's Lost Youth" *FG1605 "Three Directors" *FG1609 "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *FG1618 "HTTPete" *FG1709 "Pawtucket Pete" (Dies) *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" Category:Major Characters Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Deceased